Batgirl Unbound
by JasonMorningstar
Summary: After being released from the Joker's clutches (read Happy Birthday first), it's back to the everyday normal life for Barbra Gordon. Or is it?


The walk down the corridors of Arkham Asylum would rattle any normal man, but Batman was far from normal. His footsteps echoed as he passed by the cells of his Rogues Gallery.

Ivy was tending to her plants as usual.

Riddler was reading a mystery novel, even though he had undoubtedly figured out the ending already.

Batman stopped for a brief moment when he got to Penguin's cell. The avian themed criminal was laying on his cot, mumbling something, his enclosure was the normal pigsty. What was off was the bloodied bandage wrapped around his leg.

He continued down the hall to his true destination. The cell of a man whom even he could never figure out. The man that was his first great mistake as Batman.

"Well hello, Batsy! Long time no broken jaw!" chimed the Clown Prince.

The guard opened the cell, letting the Dark Knight slip into the tiny room.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I hear tell there's a masked madman running around out there maiming poor innocent little people like little ol' me. He's about six-foot, dark and brooding..."

Batman grabbed the Joker by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Enough games Joker! What have you done to her?"

The Joker looked at his dark rival in total confusion. "You're going to have to be more specific, there are a lot of _hers_ that I've done things to. Some of those things even leaving them with a smile on their face if you know what I mean. Wink-wink nudge-nudge."

"I know you were involved with her disappearance!" Batman shook his foe violently. "What have you done to Batgirl?!"

Angrily, the Caped Crusader threw the Dark Jester onto his bed.

"Seriously," the Joker sat up and fixed his jumpsuit, "if I had anything to do with one of your bat-brats... I would have invited you to the show." he said alluding to Batman's second greatest failure.

"She was gone for three days, and so were you. Your normal group of thugs didn't know where you were, and trust me... I checked."

"So that's why Larry, Moe, and Curly have to wear back braces now... Oh, well!"

Batman growled and punched the wall, cracking the stone.

"Tsk-tsk, Batsy! Don't want people to think you're losing it in here. What they might do would _shock_ you."

He lunged for the Joker, fist clenched. He stopped just an inch from the clown's face.

"WHAT... DID... YOU... DO... TO... HER!?"

"I knew all it would take was just one bad day to make you go this far... That guard that let you in, Frank is it? He let's his buddies slip in and play with the doped up females, for a fee of course. But, you already know that, don't you? You researched him well enough to know that he wouldn't rat you out as you had you way with me. Well go on, get your jollies! Work out your stress on me! I'll just lay here and _**take it like a good**_ _ **little slut**_..."

The Joker's evil grin made Batman's blood boil. The clown was always on the same page as him. He threw him on the ground and placed his foot on his chest.

"I'll level with you real quick Bats, then we can consummate our years long engagement, I didn't _**mess with your little princess**_... Now please be gentle daddy, I'm _**not doped**_ _ **up**_ like his other girls."

The Dark Knight removed his foot from the clown, signaling the guard that his meeting was over.

"So... uh... about the stuff he said... You know he's the Joker... and he's a liar and all that right...?" the guard nervously stammered.

As they walked passed the villains once more, they could hear a faint whistling coming from the Joker's cell.

"Who's birthday is it Frank?"

"Uh... Fuck if I know. It could be his, for all I know. He ain't got no identity or nothin'."

" Thanks. Your file is already sitting on the commissioner's desk, by the way." Batman spoke as he disappeared down the dark hallway.

Tonight had been a bust.

Barbra Gordon was bored out of her mind. Her professor was droning on and on about psychological profiling. She stood up, gathering her books, and prepared to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" said the professor, interrupting himself.

"Somewhere where I'm not going to be praying that a crazed student comes in and kills us all in a hail of bullets, just so I can get away from your booooooooooring lecture."

The reaction to her statement was a mixed one, but she didn't wait for anymore feedback. She finished gathering her things and walked out the door.

"Hey, Barb! Wait up!" yelled a familiar voice.

She turned to see her fellow crime fighter Tim Drake running towards her.

"What's going on Timmy?" she said as she embraced him.

She could feel him inhale deeply as his face was buried in her cleavage. She let his adolescent nose stay there for a second longer before breaking the hug.

"Just, um, taking a look at local college gir... I mean colleges." he chuckled bashfully.

"Oh, just be honest Tim. I know I find myself looking at some of these girls too..." she surveyed the area, looking at all the students and staff, imagining the possibilities.

"Yeah, that's what I figured Barb." his voice was more serious now.

She looked back at Tim to see that he was staring back at her judgmentally.

"Lately you seem a bit, I don't know, unfiltered."

"What are you..."

"You stuffed my face into your cleavage. Though it was nice, it's completely out of character for you. Bruce ran a tox-screen on you when he found you, and it was clean...  
"So? What's your big deal?"

"...but there were signs of trauma and..." he couldn't look at her as he spoke.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and she smiled.

"One day when you get older, you're going to go on a wild bender and blackout in strange places too. Remember Tim, I'm a wild college girl, or at least I am now. I just realized how much fun I was missing out on being in my books all the time. Thanks for worrying about me."

She leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Something that his overly analytic mind may read as a miscalculation on her part. Then again his teenage hormonal mind may read it as an older more mature woman hitting on him. The two halves of his mind would battle that over long enough for him to lose scent of her trail.

The past few days has been nothing but chaos with her trying to plant the seeds for her alibi for being gone for three days. She hacked and edited security footage of her being at clubs. Photo shopped pictures of her hanging out with some burnouts that went to her college, who were so wasted, they instantly believed that they hung out and got high with the police commissioner's daughter. All that was just to throw Bruce off.

Tim was a different story. He was every bit the brilliant detective that Bruce was, but with the weakness of being a teenage boy.

She turned to walk away, but then turned back to Tim.

"So what are you doing later?"

"Well, I should be getting back to school and..."

"Want to hang out? May be go get something to eat?"

"Don't you have classes?"

"Criminology, and a couple other boring classes that we get hands on training in every night."

"Um, sure. Okay..."

"What?"

"It's just, well, we don't hang out. That's not our thing. You know, the whole ' lead separate lives, so the baddies don't realize there's a connection' deal."

"Ahh, phooey! We're a family, and you're like the wierdo little brother. Which makes me the adopted older sister who tries to keep this family knit tightly."

"Okay, well, lead the way ' _sis_ '."

They made their way to her car and drove off for an afternoon of fun.

The two of them spent the better part of the afternoon gallivanting around Gotham, hitting up all the stereotypical teenage hangouts. Their last stop was the mall. After hitting up the food court, Barbra dragged Tim into the department store.

"Come on Barb, we need to get going. Alfred's going to so rat me out to Bruce when he doesn't pick me up from school."

"Don't you have any after school groups?"

"Well, no, not unless you count what we do as a Tae Kwon Do class."

"Well I won't be long, I just need to get a couple things."

She was grabbing clothes off the rack randomly, and made her way to the dressing rooms. He sat on the bench outside of the rooms, looking at his watch.

"Hey, Tim... Can you help me for a sec?"

Tim looked at the clerk that was a few feet away. He wasn't stupid, he knew the girl was watching them, making sure they weren't stealing.

"Sure, what you need _sis_?"

"This zipper is giving me trouble..."

"I don't think I'm allowed in there with you."

She busted through the door of the dressing room wearing a short and tight black dress. She stood in front of him with her back to him. From his seated position, he could tell that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He quickly stood up, bumping into her, and causing her to stumble forward.

"What the hell, Tim?" she looked back at him, clutching the dress to her chest.

"It's nothing," he chuckled shyly.

"Just zip me up will you." she said backing up to him again.

He tugged on the zipper, but it wouldn't budge.

"Pull a little harder Tim."

He tried again, to no avail.

"Harder, Tim"

He pulled a little harder this time, causing Barbra to back into him. Her barely covered bottom brushed against his groin. The troublesome zipper finally gave and zipped up and broke off in his finger.

"Aww, shit!"

Barbra turned at Tim's exclamation. Seeing him with the tiny zipper in his hand made her laugh.

"Well, I guess I'm buying this one after all."

She went back into the dressing room and gathered the rest of the clothes, then they made their way to the register. Tim helped her carry her bags. When they got to the car, she unlocked it, then tossed him the keys to open the trunk. He put the bags in the trunk then got in. It wasn't until he got situated and fastened his seat belt that he realized that she wasn't in the driver's seat. He placed the keys in the cup holder, then looked in the back seat to see her laying across it with her dress pulled up and smiling at him. He gulped and quickly averted his eyes.

"Um, I think we need to get going now."

"Aw, why?" she said as she sat up and traced her fingers on the back of his neck.

"I-I don't... Look, I know you're on this whole 'party girl' phase, but it's super strange."

She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his chest, nibbling on his ear. He was frantically scanning the parking lot, hoping no one could see into the car.

"Barb, stop! Think about this. What's Dick going to think when he finds out?"

"I don't know, let's find out" she whispered in his ear as she reached for the zipper of his pants.

He grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her, but somewhere in his adolescent mind he was egging for her to continue. She easily unzipped his pants and produced his already rigid member. She began to teasingly stroke him.

"Oh, I have a feeling your dick likes this."

"Barb, we're in a crowded parking lot!... We could get arrested..."

"You know, you're right."

Maneuvering in a manner as to maintain contact with Tim's hard phallus, she got into the driver's seat. Grabbing the keys, she started the car and drove off, stroking him to keep him hard.

She drove them to a secluded area where many youths came to do the deed. The evening sun casting a shadow over the dark car. With out wasting a moment, she turned off the vehicle and bent down to take her 'unwilling' partner's dripping cock in her mouth. His resolve was completely erased when she had him fully engulfed. He wasn't as long as Joker, or even Dick, but he was blessed with girth. As she bobbed her head up and down on his thick shaft, the way her lips were stretched around him reminded her of Bane's massive equipment.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he began to thrust deeper into her mouth and throat. His impressive circumference was making it hard for her to breathe as he pushed into her throat. Her heart raced as air became more difficult to inhale. She didn't fight, she just let it happen. She was on the verge of blacking out when she felt him spasm in her throat. She choked on his seed, but it just made things more exhilarating.

"Get in the back, and get those pants off! Now!" she demanded as she undid his seat belt.

He was more than happy to oblige, removing his pants as he practically flipped over his seat. She completely removed her dress as she followed him to the back. She pushed him down onto the seat and straddled him. She hovered over his face and he stared at her bashfully confused.

"Um, I've never, you know... eaten a girl out before. Or have done anything really. I've seen some stuff online, but I've never..."

"Oh... Well, you," she spread her labia and pointed to her clitoris, "just focus on this, I'll do the rest."

She lowered onto his face and began to rock as he licked unconfident in what he was doing. While he flicked his tongue hesitantly, she grabbed his head and gyrated to aid him in his endeavor. As she began to moan, he gained more confidence and recalled more of what he had seen in the porn movies he watched. He dug his nails in her outer thighs and vigorously assaulted her sensitive bud, prompting her to buck with more vigor of her own. She grabbed his head so hard that it threatened to rip his hair out at the roots. Her moans and thrust became deeper and harder. He felt a faint pain in his lip,and had the taste of blood in his mouth and was sure she had busted it. When she came, she came hard, lifting his head off the seat by the fists full of hair, and pressing down with all her weight. He didn't want to stop. He continued licking, feeling the trembling of her thighs and her boisterous shouts of pleasure. He felt a wet heat pouring from her, that cooled as it ran down his face and neck. He had heard and seen videos of women squirting, and knew it was a rare occurrence, which bolstered his male ego.

Weak legged, she removed her dripping wet pussy from his face and slid down his body. She felt his throbbing cock brush her butt and turned to look at it. It seemed even longer and thicker this time around. She leaned forward on him and reached behind her to insert his member into her lustful hole. He grabbed her breasts and alternated between suckling and nibbling on her nipples.

She lowered herself on his girth, jolts of pleasure shooting through her. He had to be very bit as thick as Bane, but with the added benefit of being to fit his length inside of her. She was savoring the moment as he impatiently began to thrust.

She could tell from his technique that he wasn't lying about his being a virgin, as he just hammered away wildly, slipping out a couple of times. After a minute or so, he got the hang of things and focused his thrusts, but kept up the speed. Barbra had attempted to aid by bouncing, but she couldn't keep up with his pace. He was slamming into her, his pubic mound ramming into her already overly stimulated clit. She bellowed as her first orgasm hit, every muscle clenching tightly as she came, but that didn't slow him down. He pounded her through at least seven more orgasms, she just a slumped over moaning mess laying on his chest, before he _really_ sped things up. She didn't even think a vibrator could move that fast. Grabbing her hips, he tried to slam through her it seemed. With a mighty roar, he finished, his seed oozing back out of her sopping wet sex.

Exhausted, they separated. Tim glanced at the clock on the dash.

"OH, SHIT!" he said as he frantically tried to put his pants back on.

The clock read 8:30PM , that coupled with Tim's overreaction, just caused Barbra to laugh.

They both got dressed, and she drove Tim home. After he was in the door, Barbra had a wild thought. Whilst still behind the wheel she removed her dress once more and tossed it into the back seat. She drove back to her apartment going five miles out of her way, slightly slower than the speed limit, and with her window down, all completely naked. Inhaling the night air deeply, she relished the total freedom.

Tim came running down the hall, crashing into Bruce.

"Shit! Sorry, Bruce. I'll meet you down in the cave, then we can go on patrol.

"No patrol tonight Tim. Going to do some research instead. Alfred's got your dinner warming up."

"No patrol?"

Bruce Wayne shrugged. Crime had been almost non-existent for a few weeks now, then Barbra's disappearance, then nothing.

"By the way, where were you tonight?"

"Um, just hanging out with Barbra. Y'know, trying to ascertain anything about her personality change."

"And...?"

"What?"

"And what did you learn?

 _Well, I learned how to eat a girl's pussy._ Tim thought. "Just that she's going through a 'college girl' phase. Nothing much."

Bruce scratched his chin and looked out the window contemplatively.

"I think I'll look into Jervis Tetch's current whereabouts and activities."

"Seriously Bruce, you think the Mad Hatter's involved?"

"Something's..."

"Or, she's just going through a crazy-angst-filled phase. Any ways, good night boss."

As Tim walked off to his room. Bruce returned to looking out the window. _Tim could be right. I sure as hell didn't go through any phases like that, but it is common among young adults of her age group._

"But still..."


End file.
